Rivelsyn
by Najendah
Summary: Kirito es un recluta a punto de convertirse en Empire que se cruza en el camino de Sinon, una chica elfa que se halla en busca del legendario Dragón Níveo para cobrar venganza por la muerte de su clan entero.


« _Milenios atrás, cuando las leyendas eran verdades, y las estatuas actualmente veneradas eran personas, los Elfos gobernaban el planeta. Con su rico conocimiento en las artes mágicas, astrológicas y bélicas, lo cubrieron de esplendor en su máxima expresión, tal así que el mismísimo Creador sintió celos de que su obra fuera capaz de realizar mejores milagros que él, y así sembró la semilla de la humanidad para que ésta acabara con sus antecesores. Los seres humanos libraron así una guerra que duró cientos de años, sembrando el caos y cubriendo con oscuridad todo lo esplendoroso que los Elfos construyeron. Éstos, en un desesperado intento por proseguir, construyeron La Gran Ciudad de Oro: Una majestuosa metrópoli que hacía honor a su propio nombre: Calles cubiertas de oro, y palacios que podrían alcanzar el cielo; con sus últimas fuerzas, crearon una barrera protectora impenetrable capaz de aniquilar a todo el que osara a intentar atravesar sus murallas, y expulsaron de entre sus filas a los Renegados: Elfos que fueron corrompidos con el pecado humano, y se volvieron contra sus propios hermanos. Los Renegados se volvieron salvajes habitantes de los bosques que sembraban un ardiente rencor hacia esos que permanecieron en la Gran Ciudad, jurando así su inminente venganza... Bla, bla bla._ »

Kirito bostezó y pasó página. El libro que Asuna le había regalado para apoyarlo en el examen de historia no lo estaba ayudando a mantenerse despierto, y lo peor del asunto era que apenas lo estaba comenzado. Incluso si era un buen lector, aprender sobre el pasado le aburría tanto como ver un madero flotar sobre las aguas de un río. Su mente se hallaba increíblemente centrada tanto en el presente como el futuro como para dar cabida a conocimientos históricos que ya no volverían a repetirse, incluso si su hermosa novia le recordara una y otra vez que eso serviría para no cometer los mismos errores que antes. Tras pasar unos cuantos párrafos con una lectura rápida que no gravó información alguna dentro de su cerebro, cerró la tapa y lo mandó al rincón, donde una pila de libros aguardaba a por su atención (Algunos de ellos incluso ya tenían una gruesa capa de polvo encima).

 _Quizás sería más interesante_ —pensó— _si no estuviera relatando cosas que nos narran a todos desde que somos unos bebés. Además, el que escribió esto parecía pretender que escribía un libro de cuentos para niños_.

Luego de jurarse que tales pensamientos jamás huirían de sus labios frente a Asuna, extendió el brazo hacia su nueva espada y se dedicó a sacarle brillo por un largo rato, absorto en el reflejo que el metal reluciente y resistente devolvía bajo la tenue luz de la antorcha de la habitación. Incluso si le gustara leer (Y no habría que hacer caso a la pila cada vez más alta de tomos que necesitaban atención con urgencia), nada disfrutaba más del oficio que había escogido: Hunter. Para convertirse en uno, necesitaba no solo tener en mente qué especialización seguir después, también tendría que hacer tests -tanto escritos como en físico- que demostrasen que sería ideal para formar parte de las filas de los seres humanos que juraron al mundo y al Creador, que protegerían a los suyos de toda hostilidad en contra de su raza. Kirito tendría que afrontar tres exámenes escritos, y un examen físico que podría costarle la vida: Aniquilar a la cría de un dragón.

Los dragones eran las bestias que dominaban el cielo, junto a las aves. Su rugir podía hacerse escuchar a varias millas de distancia, y no había humano que no se cagara en los pantalones al menos una vez al enfrentarse a uno de ellos cara a cara. Su aliento flamígero podría asar a uno hasta los huesos de una sola vez, y si eso no conseguía matar a uno, lo harían sus zarpazos o mordidas. Si el dragón era lo suficientemente piadoso, decapitaría a la víctima antes de preparar un festín para sus crías con ella. Para prevenir que el ganado o las personas que habitaran las villas corrieran peligro, se fundó la Orden de los Empire: Un grupo de Hunters (siempre muy escaso) que dedicaban sus vidas a exterminar a los dragones, y Kirito quería formar parte de ellos ¿La razón? Siempre estuvo fascinado con esos gigantes de las alturas. Nunca hubo una gran cantidad de reclutas en la Orden de los Empire, porque al enfrentarse a uno de ellos, las probabilidades de salir con vida de cualquier enfrentamiento eran realmente escasas, pero incluso así eran los más fuertes entre todos (tanto física como mentalmente). Acabar con un dragón suponía gloria y el dinero suficiente para vivir tranquilo toda la vida, si matabas a dos, las chicas de la villa se colgarían de tus brazos o los chicos te enviarían flores para pretenderte, y recibirías una medalla al honor. Si matabas a tres -o incluso más- erigirían una estatua en tu honor e incluso tus descendientes vivirían entre lujos. Kirito no anhelaba nada de eso, él lo hacía por el mero placer de matar a esas bestias (Y claro, con cierta influencia del dinero que podría ganar, que lo ayudaría en sus estudios de Draconología además de solventar los gastos de su próxima boda con Asuna).

Una vez que su espada se encontrara lista, Kirito dirigió una mirada furibunda al libro que reposaba por encima de toda la pila, y tras exhalar un hondo suspiro, decidió dedicar su atención a él una vez más. El examen de historia sería al día siguiente, y si conseguía superarlo, finalmente podría realizar aquél test que esperaba de forma tan impaciente: Acudir al nido de un dragón, matar a una de sus crías, y volver a la villa llevándose su cadáver. A pesar de sentirse confiado, sabía que incluso esos pequeños dracos podían ser letales si uno no era lo suficientemente habilidoso. No eran capaces de volar, pero sus garras y dientes poseían un veneno natural que mataba en menos de un minuto. Para no sufrir peligro alguno con esas heridas, aquellos que realizarían el test irían acompañados de un mago sanador. Kirito se sentía afortunado de que Asuna fuera uno de ellos, y sería la persona encargada de ir junto a él al nido donde los dracos esperaban a que su gigantesca madre les llevara una suculenta presa para el desayuno. Mientras pensaba en todo eso, e ideaba una estrategia con el libro abierto entre sus manos, el sol ya estaba en lo más alto.

* * *

Mientras el instructor impartía los pasos a seguir, Kirito poseía tal sonrisa en el rostro, que Asuna no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

— ¿Feliz por tener finalmente tu chance de demostrar lo que vales, o quizás por haber aprobado Historia aunque ni leíste el libro que te regalé?

El tono acusador en la última frase que su novia había pronunciado lo obligó a tragar saliva y sonreír nervioso mientras giraba el rostro para encararla. Ella lucía preciosa con la túnica de maga (casi nunca podía verla utilizándola), y su largo cabello naranja bañaba sus hombros con delicadeza, produciendo destellos a la luz del sol. Kirito no podía estar más seguro de que era ella la persona junto a la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

— ¡Ay, vamos! ¡Sí me lo he leído! —se defendió— No todo, pero sí que lo hice.

Apenas terminadas de enunciar esas palabras, un carraspeo obligó a Kirito a observar hacia el frente, no sin antes hallar el rostro de un enfadado instructor que fue capaz de agarrar al vuelo la conversación -aunque breve- existente entre Asuna y él. Kirito tragó saliva y empujó el rostro hacia atrás en un acto instintivo que guardaba su defensa, pero los ojos cargados de ira de su superior indicaban la reprimenda que estaba por salir de esa boca llena de dientes podridos y aliento fétido.

— Señor Kirito, espero que tenga **buenas** razones para estar charlando en lugar de prestar atención a mis palabras en un asunto crucial como éste. Si tantas ganas tiene de encontrarse charlando con su novia, la puerta se encuentra allí —indicó con un gesto vago hacia las enormes estructuras de madera que custodiaban la entrada al edificio de reclutamiento de los Empire—. Por supuesto, una vez que éstas se cierren tras usted, será deprovisto de sus armas y tendrá que empezar el entrenamiento desde el inicio. ¡No me puedo creer que los niñatos de hoy en día puedan ser tan cínicos y optar por distraerse mientras yo me quedo sin saliva dando los preceptos necesarios para retornar en una pieza! En mis tiempos, una buena nalgada con una vara sería lo suficiente para enderezar a estos mocosos cretinos que no hacen otra cosa más que...

Más allá, dentro de la reducida fila de reclutas, estaba su mejor amigo Klein, riéndose de la situación por lo bajo hasta que su maga acompañante, Lizbeth, le otorgó un golpe en la nuca para callarlo y evitar ser las siguientes víctimas de la ira del instructor. Su prima, Leafa, que acompañaba como maga a la más joven de todos ellos, Silica, le lanzó una mirada de reproche, y él, como toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros sin saber ya cómo defenderse. Esa pequeña distracción y el gesto que le siguió, le valió cinco minutos más de reprimendas que se asemejaban a una larga noche de invierno. Kirito no tuvo más remedio que verlo directo a los ojos, y cuando el instructor creyó que ya había sido suficiente, prosiguió con el discurso que el joven moreno se atrevió a interrumpir.

— ...Y recuerden —agregó tras finalizar—, esto no es un juego ¡ _Es lucha o muerte_!

— ¡ **Sí**!

Las cuerdas vocales de los reclutas casi se vieron rasgadas con aquél grito eufórico cargado de esperanzas, determinación y entusiasmo. Kirito guardó silencio mientras fruncía el ceño, aprovechando que los ojos de su instructor no estaban ahora centrándose en él.

— " _Lucha o muerte_ " —repitió en voz baja— ¿Quién fue el disparatado que decidió escoger esas palabras como lema de los Empire?

— Si lo ves detenidamente, tiene sentido —sentenció una tímida Silica que se acercó a Kirito y Asuna aprovechando el jaleo que se instaló entre los reclutas mientras se preparaban para partir en busca de los nidos de los dragones—. Cuando estás frente a un dragón, tendrás que escoger entre tu vida o la de él, por lo cual tendrás que luchar.

— Y a veces _a muerte_ —agregó Klein—. ¿Cómo van las cosas, Kirito? He oído que eres blanco fácil de los instructores ancianos y con un pésimo sentido de la paciencia.

— La paciencia no es un sentido, Klein —lo corrigió Leafa, quien luego suspiró y puso las manos sobre las caderas con la apariencia de anhelar brindar una buena reprimenda—. ¡Kirito! Ya todos sabemos que te conoces la draconología como la palma de tu mano, pero incluso si ya te sabes las precauciones...

— ¡Demonios, Leafa! ¡Solo hablé con Asuna por un segundo! ¡ **Uno**! (O tal vez dos) Pero ya sabes que él me ha odiado desde el primer momento en el que decidí ingresar a la Orden. Quizás él estaría mejor si estuviera dentro de la fila de los exorcistas, pero eso no sucederá ni en sus mejores sueños.

Asuna se limitó a no pronunciar comentario alguno al observar cómo su prometido estaba tan enfrascado en los intercambios de palabras junto a sus amigos, y en lugar de eso, observó el reluciente anillo que su dedo anular portaba con tanto celo. Lisbeth, quien era a su vez su mejor amiga, le sonrió de forma cómplice, y Asuna enrojeció antes de guardar la mano tras la espalda.

— ¿Y bien, señor Donjuán? ¿Cuándo será la boda? —cuestionó Lisbeth colocando el codo sobre el hombro de Silica, quien era apenas unos cuantos centímetros más baja que ella misma. Kirito se alarmó, otorgando la reacción precisa que la chica había buscado en él, y como toda respuesta, no sin ser acompañada por el gesto nervioso de rascarse la nuca, mencionó:

— Asuna y yo todavía lo hemos decidido, pero tan pronto como lo sepamos, avisaremos a cada uno de ustedes.

— ¡Espero que sea una gran fiesta! —Klein era el más entusiasmado de todos— Ya sabes: con chicas guapas y un enorme barril de cerveza del cual disfrutar hasta quedar sin estómago.

— Querrás decir "Sin hígado" —lo corrigió Lisbeth.

Avanzaron con cautela empleando el follaje y los árboles del bosque como protección. Asuna permanecía a una distancia prudente en caso de producirse un encuentro súbito ya que, a diferencia de Kirito, sus poderes eran muy débiles para realizar un enfrentamiento serio. La maga más fuerte era la prima de su prometido, Leafa, quien también había recibido entrenamiento táctico desde muy pequeña. Suponía que ésa era la razón por la que la pusieron junto a Silica, la única en todo el grupo de reclutas que no poseía muchas chances de pasar la prueba dada su personalidad gentil. Muchos esperaban que, al final, optara por no matar al draco, e incluso había apuestas sobre ello. Asuna era la única maga que tenía la suficiente paciencia para soportar la increíble confianza que Kirito tenía sobre él, y asumía que ésa era la razón por la cual los habían puesto juntos más que por el hecho de ser una pareja prometida.

Kirito portaba su espada con las manos temblorosas a causa de la emoción del momento, asegurándose a cada paso de que no estaba haciendo demasiado ruido para alertar a los pequeños (no tan pequeños, pues algunos tenían el tamaño de un oso) dragones que, probablemente, estarían sumidos en un largo y delicioso sueño hasta que su madre les llevara la presa del día, consistente en algún pobre que fue pillado desprevenido, o una oveja lo suficientemente grande para poder satisfacer a toda la camada. A medida que adelantaba un paso u otro, imaginaba los lugares concretos en donde pondría la cabeza del draco como trofeo que le recordara el día en el que obtuvo su título como Empire. En un momento dado, percibió que algo se movía en lo más alto de las copas de los árboles, pero al no comprobar la presencia de algo sospechoso, supuso que no serían más que monos.

La guarida de los dracos estaba tan cerca, que Kirito podía percibir el aroma fétido de sus heces y el de los cadáveres en período de descomposición que abundaban en ese lugar. Tuvo que cubrirse la nariz con un pañuelo -regalo de Klein- para ser capaz de acercarse más, y Asuna lo hizo a su vez aprovechando la manga de la túnica de maga que llevaba puesta. Pero cuando estaban a escasos metros, pudieron percibir el rostro de uno de esos dracos husmeando el aire fuera de su lecho. Eso no estaba en los planes, ya que éstos se centraban en atacarlos mientras todavía estaban dormidos, así que, ignorando los gritos de Asuna, que pedían que se detuviera, se lanzó al ataque con una espada sedienta de sangre de dragón en las manos.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, cuando la espada estaba a milímetros del cuello del draco, la cabeza de éste fue limpiamente atravesada por una flecha procedente de alguna parte de los árboles, matándolo de manera instantánea.

— ¡Oye, tú! ¡Apártate! —Rugió una voz a sus espaldas. Kirito se giró y vio a una elfa agazapada sobre la rama de un árbol, con un arco en una de las manos, y una flecha apuntando directamente hacia la frente del moreno—. Por si no te has percatado, _ésa_ es **mi** presa.

Entonces Kirito supo que los problemas no estaban sino por comenzar, y no se equivocaba.


End file.
